SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides compounds of the general formula I ##STR3## where D is the radical of a diazo component of the aminoanthraquinone or aminophthalimide series, or the radical of a tetraazo component H.sub.2 N--D--NH.sub.2 having the formulae: ##STR4## wherein Z is a direct bond, SO.sub.2, N.sub.H, CO, SO.sub.2 NH, CONH, NHCONH or NHCOCONH and the rings B are unsubstituted or substituted by Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or OCH.sub.3 ; wherein said radical D is free from complex-forming hydroxyl and carboxyl groups and from ionic groups, n is 1 or 2, R is hydrogen or an aromatic radical, X is hydroxyl, alkyl, a carboxylic acid ester group, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or acylamino, and the ring A may be substituted but is free from SO.sub.3 H groups.